


Baby

by musiclovinchic93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Witch Curses, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Jack gets turned into a baby by a witch.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything thing from Supernatural. Please reblog and comment if you like it or anything else I write. Don’t forget I am accepting commissions! The link is in my bio! This was a request from an Anon.

You look out the back window of the Impala as the landscape speeds by. The sun is bright today which is a nice change from spending all your time in the bunker with the boys. Sam found a case of which he suspects is a witch turning people into babies. You and Dean hate witches, but Sam convinced you guys to take the case.   
“How much longer until we reach the hotel?” you ask.  
“Not much longer,” Sam replies.  
“Let’s hope we can find this witch and gank her fast,” Dean grunts.  
“What is so bad about witches?” Jack asks. “Rowena is a witch and she isn’t that bad.”  
“Trust me, Jack, witches are not good people,” you reply. “Rowena may be a decent witch now, but she used to be just as evil as Lucifer.”  
“Oh,” Jack replied. He moved his head to face the window on his side of the back seat. You could tell he was thinking hard.   
~~~  
“Finally!” Dean shouts. He puts the Impala into a parking spot and opens his door. Everyone follows suit and stands outside.  
“I will go get us rooms, you guys grab the bags,” Sam said.  
You, Jack, and Dean grab all the bags from the Impala and head to your respective rooms. You and Jack walk into your room and set your bags on your beds. You take a look around the room. It looks like an average motel room. Dark colored carpet with funky stains, green wallpaper, two identical beds, a desk, and a tv. It’s not much but you don’t really need more than what it offers. You and Jack move over to the boy's room to discuss the case before heading out.  
~~~  
“I can’t believe you let that witch turn Jack into a baby!” you shout. “Why didn’t you shoot her sooner?”  
“I tried!” Dean shouts back. “It’s not my fault the bitch got to Jack before I could get to her! What about you? Why didn’t you stop her?”  
“Hey guys, you should really stop fighting,” Sam interrupts.  
“You know why!” you reply. “I was making sure Sam was okay after she blasted him into the wall!”  
“Guys, stop fighting,” Sam interrupts again.  
“Sammy was fine!” Dean replies. “It isn’t the first time he has been blasted into a wall!”  
“GUYS, SHUT UP!” Sam yells. You and Dean turn to face him. “You guys are scaring Jack!”  
Due to your fighting, you forgot Jack was still in your arms cuddling to you and sniffling.  
“Sorry, Jack,” you reply while looking down. “I forgot I was still holding you.” Jack responds by putting his arms around you and burying his face in your neck.  
“Since we don’t have a car seat, Jack is going to have to stay in your lap for the drive back,” Sam said. Jack removed his head from your neck and started smiling.  
“Somebody is happy about that arrangement,” Dean laughs.  
“Ha ha Dean,” you reply. “He is only happy and clingy because he is a baby. I doubt he would actually like sitting on my lap for real.”  
“Don’t be too sure about that!” Sam laughs. You roll your eyes as you get seated in the back seat. You pull Jack onto your lap and he rests his head on your chest. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift asleep in your arms.  
As Dean drives, you start thinking about what they said. There is no way Jack likes you like that! Hell, you would have noticed if he has a crush on you, right? You have been hiding your crush on him well. The last thing you need is the boys finding out you have a crush on the Nephilim that is in their care. Once they find out you would never hear the end of it. Unless they already know. Shit, they already know, don’t they? That’s probably why they were laughing at the idea of Jack enjoying sitting on my lap. Hopefully, they don’t say anything in front of Jack.  
“Rowena just texted back,” Sam said. “The spell should wear off soon since we killed the witch.”  
“Does she know how long it will take?” you ask.  
“No,” Sam replied. “There is no definite time frame.”  
“Okay,” you reply. You look down at Jack. He is still sleeping. His hair is just long enough to reach his eyes and it makes him look so cute. You look up in time to see the boys looking back at you laughing. Your cheeks get red and you look away. You decide to follow Jack’s idea and get some sleep.   
~~~  
You wake up to a different scene than when you fell asleep. Jack is still sleeping, but he is back to his adult size. He is still sitting on your lap just like when he was a baby. His legs are laying diagonal from yours. He has his arms around your midsection and his head is on your chest. You hear giggling from the front and all you can see is Dean and Sam pointing at their phones laughing quietly. You lean forward as much as you can to see what they are laughing at. Their screens show pictures of Jack sitting on your lap.  
“Come on guys really?” you ask.  
“This is funny and you know it!” Dean replies. Jack starts to wake up as Dean and Sam laugh even harder by your embarrassment.   
“Hey sleepyhead, get good sleep?” Dean asks between laughs.  
“Yeah, I did,” Jack replies. “Y/N is a great pillow.”  
“Hey Jack, um since you are back to normal, can you get off of my lap?” you ask.  
“Oh yes, sorry!” Jack replies. He maneuvers himself to the seat beside you.  
Dean and Sam continue to laugh as they face forward and pull back onto the road.  
“Hey Y/N, can I ask you something?” Jack asks.  
“Sure,” you reply.  
“Do you like me?” Jack asks.  
“Yes, I like you, Jack,” you reply. “You are a good person with a big heart.”  
“No, I mean do you like me?” Jack asks. You can feel the embarrassment cross your face again.   
“Yeah Jack,” you reply. “I do.”  
“Really?” Jack replies. His eyes get big and he smiles.  
“Yes,” you reply.  
“Good,” Jack says. “I like you too.


End file.
